mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter One: The Quake
(Part of Barracuda: Series One) It was raining, the sky was black, every streetlamp in Kades was on, the air was filled with smoke. It was 11PM on a Saturday and on the high street, the local restaurants were closing. With each step another light went out. The rain was lashing down, so I brought out my umbrella, and started to run. I dashed past the small takeaway shops and the city parks. I sprinted through the forested street of Angelour. Sooner or later I'd be home, but the rain was very discouraging. I heard a crash. The lightning illuminated the sky, and yet I did not marvel at the sights above, I just ran. There was Niveau Road, the place I lived. I dashed down there and then it happened. My name is Violet Nightshade, by the way, and this is my story. It was 6:20AM, Friday morning. I sat up. The world outside was sunny, the bridge over the creek was still illuminated from the night before. I stared to the top right of the bridge, where there was the blue paint. The road was already busy, it had cars of all sizes whizzing down it. The white lights blinked, while the double decker buses could be easily identified. The saltwater creek was glimmering and the palm trees were wet with dew, from the night before. After admiring the morning beauty I decided to take off my bat onesie and put on my black goth dress. Slowly is slid the wings down my back, and eventually down to my feet. I strolled out in my white lingerie and got out my dress from the wardrobe. I put it on my self and downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw the bread beside the toaster so I picked it up, and pulled out the remaining two pieces. I slid them into the toaster and the bread began to toast. Our kitchen is an open-plan style kitchen, with a view of the dining room available from the stove. There is an island in the middle with an orchid plant centralized on the table. Pop! The toast was ready after a convenient two minutes. I sat on the island seat, the one with the view of the creek and placed the red plate on to the black-marble worktop. During my feast of dry toast. I called my sister, Poppy, down for her cereal. "Hey sis" Poppy said. Poppy was 12, and already was a prestigious business woman, specializing in plants. "Hello Poppy, your cereal is on the coffee table, feel free to eat it on the sofa" I said, to Poppy. "Yay, thanks sis" She replied. Poppy ran to the coffee table and sat down on the black leather sofa. She reached for her breakfast and picked up her spoon and politely sat and ate her food. This was very different to her cousin, Iggy, who had been staying for the week while his parents were in Singapore, on an important business trip. I shouted up to him, like I did to Poppy. "Iggy!" I called. He replied with a groan. "Iggy, if you don't get up now, you'll be late for school! I shouted. "Coming, Violet" he groaned. When Iggy was coming down the stairs, it was like a herd of elephants had just came down. "Morning" he said, and I replied with the same answer. He walked over to the window and gazed out over the creek. He then started pouring out the cereal into the bowl, and later to the fridge to get the milk. He went and sat on the sofa with Poppy. By this time I had finished my toast. I put the plate in the sink and walked in to the main living room. "Iggy, Poppy, I'm off. Iggy, your the oldest so your in charge." I told them both. "Wait, he's in charge!" Poppy shouted, in disagreement to what I had just told her. "Poppy, he is 15 and you are 12." I stated. "You have your point" she said, annoyed. I walked towards the door, through the corridor. I opened up the door and said goodbye to my relations. I closed the door and walked up two steps and turned back to admire my house, it was a modern villa, with three floors, a top floor, a ground floor and a converted basement with A-Class views and a balcony with a pool. Our house is practically on the cliff, or at least a few feet away, and our house is on a grove of palms, and so is very beautiful. TBC Category:Chapters Category:Barracuda Chapters